The invention concerns an image display process which utilizes ultrasounds from an alignment of transducer elements; it concerns, more particularly, a sequential arrangement of shots of ultrasound beams to a structure to obtain the best possible compromise between the quality of the image thus obtained and the rapidity with which the process is achieved.